Silent Farewell
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Mengapa kau harus kembali ketika segalanya telah tersusun dengan rapi? Kau hancurkan lagi hatiku yang telah pulih oleh luka yang telah kau sayati tanpa ampun. Lalu mengapa aku tak berdaya hanya karena kutahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama?


Di dalam ruang serba putih itu, terdengar denyut _pulse detector_ dan tetes-tetes infus. Tersusun rapi peralatan medis dari aluminium yang mengkilap dan terbaring sebuah jasad yang nyawanya di antara hidup dan mati. Meski wajahnya tertutupi masker oksigen dan perban putih di kening dan pipinya, sedikitpun tak bisa menutupi ketampanan mutlaknya. Lalu bulan dengan malu-malu mencoba mengintipnya dari balik gorden yang sesekali terbuka dihempas angin malam.

Pertempurannya dengan Hokage ketujuh di Lembah Akhir telah membuktikan bahwa ia nyatanya tak lebih kuat dari Namikaze Naruto. Membuat janji untuk membawa Uchiha terakhir untuk pulang telah berhasil tertebus, walaupun ia harus koma dan cidera berat seperti ini.

Lalu Hokage itu? Ada di kamar yang sama. Di ranjang lain bersebelahan dengannya. Tidak koma, hanya cidera berat saja. Dan di pukul dua tengah malam ini, ia masih saja belum tertidur. Mata safirnya menerawang, tenggelam di antara semua memoar.

_"Jika mungkin aku tak akan bangun lagi, katakanlah pada Sakura bahwa aku mencintainya."_

Kalimat itu terlintas dalam ruang kepalanya. Berkali-kali dan seolah tanpa jeda. Saat Rasengan dan Chidori itu bertemu, ia katakan itu pada sang Hokage. Oh, tak tahukah ia bahwa saat Sakura mengetahui hal itu akan membuatnya tersakiti lagi?

"Huh …." eluhnya menghembuskan napas.

Ia masih terus terjaga bersama pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Masa-masa kebersamaan di tim Tujuh bersama Kakashi, Sakura, dan Uchiha terakhir yang telah ia kalahkan itu, terputar ulang tak terkontrol.

Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai membuat sahabatnya sendiri meninggal. Dan jika demikian akhirnya, maka tak ada alasan untuk tidak mengatakan pada Sakura apa yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian di malam itu, suara baritonnya yang lemah dari balik masker oksigen terdengar lagi. Suara yang melantun di antara ketidaksadarannya, di antara nyawa yang berpetualang di alam mimpi yang begitu panjang, membuat Naruto semakin terjaga. Semakin tak tertahankan keinginannya untuk mengatakan pada Sakura apa yang Sasuke rasakan pada dirinya. Ya, mungkin Sakura-lah satu-satunya yang Sasuke butuhkan sekarang ini untuk membuatnya siuman dari koma.

"Sakura …."

Naruto melirik sepasang bibirnya. Bibir itu bergerak. Suara itu begitu kecil namun begitu kuat memecah dinginnya malam.

"Sakura …."

.

.:*:.

.

_**Silent Farewell**_

.

Naruto and all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Basic idea is truly by _Luthrhythm_, developed by Wataru Takayama.

Canon, AT, Mistypo.

Angst and Hurt/Cumfort.

.

.:*:.

.

Sudah hari ketujuh kau mengurung diri. Sudah hari ketujuh jejak air mata memberikan bekas kentara. Sudah hari ketujuh ia menyiksakmu—hanya karena kedatangannya. Dia bahkan belum mengacungkan Kusanagi-nya padamu, namun sakit ini lebih dari sekadar katananya menusuk tubuhmu.

Untuk apa ia pulang ke Konoha? Tak sadarkah ia kau hampir gila? Kau yang dulu memberikannya segala yang kau bisa, segala-galanya. Harapan yang begitu indah yang kau bangun susah payah. Lalu ia tepis semua dengan ketidakacuhan yang menyakitkan. Melirikmu barang sejenak pun nampaknya tak pernah.

Dia menyayati sisi hatimu. Terus dan tak pernah berhenti. Mencintainya hanya memberimu kebahagiaan semu yang kau idamkan. Kenyataan bahkan tak memberimu efek jera untuk membuang tentangnya. Entah apa yang kau lihat dari dirinya.

Lalu sekarang? Satu minggu lalu kau gentar melihatnya. Oh, tidak. Kau bahkan tak menajamkan akomodasimu untuk menatap jelas dirinya. Kau tertunduk dan segera pergi meski kakimu terpaku, meski larimu seolah terseok-seok. Keringat dingin. Dada yang sesak. Napas yang memburu. Kau alami itu saat melihat Naruto memapahnya di pintu gerbang desa.

_**Dok … Dok …!**_

Dengan cepat, kaubersihkan jejak air mata di kedua pipimu saat mendengar ketukan di pintu. Perlahan, kaulangkahkan kaki untuk membukanya.

"Sakura-chan …"

Engkau tersenyum menatapnya, bukan senyuman yang biasa kauberikan. Energimu serasa habis, kausadari kini kau kacau bukan main, dan kautahu Naruto pun pasti sependapat demikian, bahkan dia pun ikut hancur.

"Masuk, Naruto." Kau melangkah mundur, memberikannya jalan untuk masuk.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat kau menatapnya, kaulihat ia menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tangan terkepal, terkepal dan bergetar karena menahan buncahan emosi. Entah emosi apa, otakmu terlalu berkabut untuk berpikir dengan jernih, bahkan untuk sekadar menebak pikiran Naruto, manusia termudah untuk dibaca.

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapmu. "Sakura-chan, tolong temui—"

"—tidak!" potongmu cepat. "Aku tidak bisa!" Kausoprankan suaramu kurang dari setengah oktaf. Kaukenakan topeng tak kasat mata untuk menyembunyikan betapa rapuhnya dirimu. Namun, mata sembabmu tak bisa berbohong. "Kalau untuk ini kau datang, pergilah, aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku!"

"Aku akan tetap memohon—"

"—jangan paksa aku!"

"Tolong temui dia …."

"Tidak!" Kaubalikkan badanmu dengan cepat. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang telah datang meski dengan luka-lukanya yang belum pulih. "Sampai kapan—"

_**BRUUGG!**_

Kautolehkan kepalamu seketika.

Di situlah ia berlutut dengan kepalan tangan di atas lutut.

"Sakura-chan, a-aku mohon," suaranya bergetar, "tidak akan lagi kupinta apa pun darimu setelah i-i-ini—" ia tercekat. Kau dapat melihat air matanya yang menetes di atas lantai dan kepalan tangannya. "—aku mohon, temui dia. Sakura, ku-kumohon. …."

"Naruto, aku tidak sanggup. Tolong, pergilah."

Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matamu. Sesuatu bergejolak dengan begitu liar di hatimu. Kau merasa gelisah. Segalanya nampak semakin kacau di matamu. Ingin kaupergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat-sangat jauh, atau setidaknya membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding agar kau amnesia.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan—" Naruto bersujud, ia bersujud padamu. Air matamu tak dapat lagi kautahan. "—kali ini saja, aku mohon—"

"K-kau keras kepala!" Kauseka jejak air mata yang baru saja sampai di tengah pipi.

Kauremat jemarimu sendiri. Kautahan gejolak amarah yang entah untuk siapa, Naruto, Sasuke, atau keduanya.

"Kau yang keras kepala …."

Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Ia seharusnya tahu, kedatangannya saja sudah membuat persahabatanmu dengan Naruto menjadi memanas. Ia seharusnya melihat bahwa ia hanya bisa membuatmu sakit, menderita, dan nelangsa. Ingin kau membunuhnya sekarang atau kau saja yang dibunuh olehnya, kaurela.

"Sakura-chan, dia sudah kembali. Kupastikan ia telah berubah." Bola mata Naruto memandang tajam bola matamu. Tatapannya penuh dengan air mata. Ia berusaha menelanjangi hatimu, menerobos perasaan semerawutmu yang penat. "… Tolong temui dia. Tolong maafkan dia."

"Naruto, tidak … tidak …." Kaubuang tatapanmu dari matanya. Kau melangkah mundur sambil tertunduk hingga ponimu menutupi wajah. Kau sakit—semakin sakit.

"Sakura-chan … mengapa … mengapa kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, Naruto! TIDAK!" Tanpa sadar, kauacak rambut merah mudamu hingga berantakan tak tertata. Kau begitu stres dan tertekan. "A-aku ti-tidak berbohong …."

Kau memang sudah sekian lama hidup dengan suatu lubang yang besar di jiwamu. Lubang dari jiwa yang berhasil ia sayati tanpa ampun walau sudah 'kau mengerang untuk ia hentikan. Namun, ia terus, dan terus-menerus menyayatnya tanpa belas kasih barang sedikit.

"Temui di-dia, Sakura-chan." Naruto memegangi kedua kakimu sambil bersujud.

"Ti-tidak—"

Engkau telah habiskan waktu di kala malam untuk menangisinya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Tak terhitung berapa tetes air matamu untuknya, berapa ratus mimpi burukmu karenanya, berapa ribu malam kauhabiskan tanpa tidur karena memikirkannya.

Butuh bertahun-tahun untukmu mengembalikan hidupmu setelah ia hancurkan berkali-kali.

Kau berusaha membangun semuanya dari awal dan kau sangat letih karena itu.

"—Tidak akan, Naruto."

Dan kini ia kembali saat segalanya hampir tersusun dengan rapi. Ia kembali menuntut apa yang pernah ia miliki, yang pernah ia sayati berkali-kali.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah menepati janjiku, Sasuke berhasil kubawa ke Konoha lagi." Nada bicara Naruto semakin lemah. Namun semakin kuat bertempur dengan hatimu yang membatu. "Bertahun-tahun, aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak hanya karena janjiku padamu—"

"Naruto—"

"—Lalu setelah aku berhasil, kau justru menolak keberadaanya. Kau tak mengindahkan usahaku," Naruto sejenak termangu karena kalimatnya sendiri. Ia hapus jejak air matanya dan kembali berbicara, "A-aku tak pernah berharap kau menilai usahaku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Aku hanya ingin—hanya ingin, membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya ingin kita kembali bersama seperti dulu. Ya, seperti dulu—" Naruto menerawang dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja kembali berjatuhan. Khayalnya membuka lagi masa-masa yang telah kaulupakan itu. "—tidak lebih—"

"Naruto, sudah kubilang, jangan urusi Sasuke lagi! Jangan sebut namanya lagi! Aku sudah kokoh tanpanya!" Suaramu sedikit melengking. Kauberanikan diri melihatnya lagi meski sejujurnya ekspresi Naruto membuatmu muak. "Sudah, aku sudah melupakannya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa!"

"—Mengapa kau sulit menerimanya? Mengapa kau sulit memaafkannya?"

"Ka-karena aku tak ingin sakit lagi, Naruto! Aku tak ingin menangis lagi! Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi! Dan aku—" Pelupuk matamu kembali menghangat. Mata sembabmu kembali melembab. Air mata tak berdosa ini kembali datang membeludak, membuncah tiba-tiba. "—a-aku tak ingin _mencintainya_ lagi! PUAS KAU!"

Tangisanmu akhirnya pecah di hadapan Naruto.

Kemudian 'kau terduduk bersimpuh. Kautundukkan kepalamu. Kaututup bingkai matamu untuk menahan air mata panas yang lebih meluap lagi. "To-tolong tinggalkan a-aku sendiri, Na-naruto …."

Beberapa detik Naruto tetap memaku pada posisinya. Beberapa detik ia resapi kepedihan hatimu. Beberapa detik suasana menjadi sangat hening kecuali detak jam dinding dan isakanmu yang riuh.

"Sakura-chan," ia mendesis memanggilmu. "sudah tujuh hari aku menemani Teme tiap malam—

"—kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan, ia koma—sekarat.

"Meskipun ia tak sadarkan diri, tiap malam ia selalu menyebut namamu …."

_**DEG!**_

Air matamu membeku. Matamu membelalak. Jantungmu berdegup makin kencang.

"… Tiap malam dalam mimpinya, namamu selalu terucap …"

_**DEG!**_

Hatimu tertohok.

Engkau tak salah mendengar. Naruto tak salah berucap.

"… Kau menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Kau selalu ada dalam kepalanya."

_**DEG!**_

Ritme jantungmu semakin menanjak. Meledak-ledak dalam dirimu. Ingin 'kau berteriak pada Naruto agar berhenti, namun suaramu enggan keluar. Lidahmu kelu, pita suaramu kaku.

"Meski suaranya begitu kecil dan tertutup masker oksigen, namamu tetap jelas kudengar. Kau punya tempat istimewa dalam hatinya. Kau, hanya kau, tolong maafkan dia … hanya itu …."

Hatimu bertambah kusut. Bayang wajahnya kini bergentayangan di sisa-sisa hatimu yang telah ia campakkan. Kata hancur tak berarti apa-apa untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanmu.

Namun, kaudapati pula rasa yang membumbul dengan indah di dadamu. Sesuatu yang tumbuh begitu cepat dan bermekaran seperti jagung tembak. Entah apa itu, kau merasa nyaman mendengarnya.

"Jangan menipuku! Kebohongan apa yang kau—"

"AKU SERIUS!" Naruto balas membentakmu dengan sorot yang begitu tegas penuh kesungguhan.

Emosimu dibuat luluh-lantak. Keliaran hatimu seketika dijinakkan. Apa ini, perasaan apa ini?

"Jangan bohongi aku, Naruto …." Kaupeluk dirimu sendiri. Kaucoba melindungi dirimu dari setiap untaian kata Naruto yang begitu dalam mengoyak isi hatimu.

"Ia menyebut namamu, Sakura."

"Ja-jangan bohongi aku …"

"Aku bersumpah."

Kau tergeletak di atas lantai yang dingin bersama air mata yang terus mengalir, bersama bayang wajahnya yang berputar-putar di kepalamu, bersama sayatan-sayatan lain yang menciptakan luka meradang.

"Jangan bohongi a-aku …."

.

.:*:.

.

"Sakura …."

.

.:*:.

.

Dia telah menyanyat luka yang tak tersembuhkan di hatimu. Sebesar apa pun usahamu menghapusnya, kau tetap tak mampu melupakannya. Ia ada, bersama luka di hatimu yang membekas. Bersama dunia yang telah kau bangun dengan lukisan mimpi di sana-sini.

Kau mungkin mampu melepaskannya, namun kau tak dapat melepaskan perasaanmu yang begitu suci untuknya. Pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa kau selalu memaafkannya meski berkali-kali ia telah mencoba membunuhmu? Semua itu tak lebih dari sekadar cintamu padanya.

.

.:*:.

.

"Sa-sakura …"

.

.:*:.

.

Matamu nampak kosong. Sepasang kakimu seolah bergerak di luar perintah otak. Pandanganmu kabur dan sedikit nanar saat kaulihat jasadnya yang masih hidup karena disokong peralatan medis.

Sang surya perlahan muncul dari balik nadir bersama langkah kakimu yang semakin mendekatinya. Kehangatan fajar menyeruak dari kaki langit ke seluruh penjuru cakrawala. Cahaya menyilaukannya menyelinap di antara celah sempit gorden yang membentang. Menjilati wajahnya hingga makin jelas terlihat.

Kau memaku di sisi ranjangnya. Mendengar denyut _pulse detector_ dan tetesan infus yang mengalir bersama darahnya. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat. Deru napasnya tak terdengar, lebih dari sekadar masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, napasnya sendiri memang selalu tenang.

Lalu kauabsen lilitan perban putih di dahinya, lehernya, dadanya, tangannya, kakinya—hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Kondisinya membuatmu miris. Kau amat tak tega.

'I-inikah kau, Sasuke?' batinmu.

Matamu kembali berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang nampak tak jelas sebab datangnya. Tangismu menjadi tak tertahankan. Kau memang rapuh, tak ada gunanya lagi kau bersandiwara.

"Sa-sasu—" kau tercekat. Kau tundukan kepala seraya meremas celanamu. "—sasuke."

Air mata ini pun runtuh di atas pipimu. Membawa sejuta kerinduan. Membawa sejuta cinta. Membawa sejuta ketidakberdayaanmu tanpa dirinya.

Air matamu terus menganak sungai hingga menuju ujung dagumu. Terlambat 'kau menyekanya karena setetes air mata hangat ini pun jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke …" Kau mendesis memanggilnya lagi. Kau pecahkan keheningan di kala fajar yang sedang merangkak naik.

Lalu kaugenggam telapak tangannya yang lebih besar darimu. Kaurasakan kulitnya yang sedikit kasar dengan warna yang masih sepucat dulu. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih dingin.

Kini, yang bisa kaulakukan hanya menangis di depannya. Menumpahkan setiap tetes kepedihan, kemarahan, kebencian, dan kerinduan selagi ia menutup mata.

"Sakura …."

Kau terperanjat. Telapak tangannya bergerak. Apa ia merasakan keberadaanmu?

"Sasuke …." Kau memanggilnya lagi, memastikan apakah ia hendak siuman.

Ternyata tidak. Dia hanya mengigau.

Naruto benar, namamu ada di dalam mimpinya. Kau tersimpan dengan baik di alam bawah sadarnya, di relung hatinya yang terdalam. Lebih dari tempat yang selama ini kau inginkan untuk dirimu ada di dirinya.

Matamu pun semakin basah lagi. Selengkung senyuman tercipta dari sepasang bibirmu yang merah ranum. Kau amat bahagia dengan semua ini.

Kau pun mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk kau kecup tangan itu. "Kapan … kapan kau akan bangun, Sasuke?" tanyamu. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyahutimu selain kicauan kenari yang semakin merdu di pepohonan. "Sekarang aku ada di sini …."

Kau rasakan aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya yang begitu lemah. Kau tak bisa membantunya apa-apa. _Jutsu_ Medik-nin-mu tak ada yang bisa membangunkannya. Kau hanya bisa ada di sini, berusaha masuk ke mimpi-mimpinya.

"Bangunlah …."

Ya, selemah apa pun ia sekarang, kau tetap ingin ia hidup. Sekecil apa pun perasaan itu, perasaan yang hampir seluruhnya kaubuang, perasaan itu sekarang menjerit pilu dalam hatimu. Perasaan cintamu padanya masih ada, meski kau harus menyusun semuanya menjadi seindah dulu.

"Aku menantimu, Sasuke …."

Kau pun mulai memutar ulang semua ingatan yang telah kau buang. Tujuh tahun lalu, kau masih sangat ingat kau pernah meminta Naruto berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Kau menangis di kala siang dan malam hanya karena kepergiannya. Kau merana. Kau begitu tak berdaya untuk menghentikannya agar tidak pergi malam sebelumnya.

Andai kau lebih kuat dari dirinya, pasti kau bisa mencegat kepergiannya. Pasti dengan usahamu sendiri, kau bisa membawanya pulang sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti ini.

"Bangunlah, Sasuke. Kita akan hidup bersama-sama lagi …." Kau genggam lebih erat jemarinya. Kau berikan kehangatanmu padanya bersama air matamu yang terus mengalir tak terbendung.

Kau tetap akan terus menantinya sampai ia membuka mata, menampakkan lagi iris hitamnya yang begitu memesona, dan melihatmu yang begitu setia menemaninya. Meski mungkin saat ia bangun nanti ia akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi, namun setidaknya kau sudah cukup bahagia mendengar namamu ada di mimpinya berkali-kali.

"Sasuke, bangun—"

"Sa-Sakura …."

"AH! SASUKE!" Segera kau hapus jejak air matamu. Kau pandang Sasuke dengan penuh harapan, pengharapan besar agar ia dapat membuka lagi matanya.

Tetapi tidak. Ia tetap belum siuman.

"Wa-walaupun satu tahun lagi, dua tahun lagi …, tiga …, empat …, bahkan lima, atau mungkin berpuluh-puluh tahun lagi, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Sasuke," ujarmu sambil memegang erat telapak tangannya. Kau kecup lagi telapak tangan itu untuk yang keduakalinya.

Kaupejamkan mata untuk menahan air matamu agar berhenti mengalir. Kau coba atur napasmu menjadi lebih tenang. "A-aku—" kau rasa kau tak sanggup mengatakannya lagi. "—a-aku, selamanya aku—" kau gugup, entah mengapa kau seperti kembali ke masa itu. "—selalu mencintaimu—"

_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!**_

"—Sa-suke—SASUKE!"

Kaulirik layar _pulse detector_ yang menunjukkan satu garis horizontal bersama suara melengking itu. Detak jantungnya hilang. Napasnya terhenti.

"SASUKEEEE …!"

Kauguncangkan jasadnya yang tak bernyawa itu. Kauteriakkan namanya sekeras yang kubisa, namun ia tetap tak membuka mata. Ia tetap membisu bersama detak jantung dan napas yang terhenti.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! BANGUN SASUKE! BANGUN!"

Mimpikah ini semua? Sebegitu cepatkah ia harus meninggalkanmu?

"SASUKE! TIDAK!"

Kaulihat senyumnya yang entah sejak kapan telah terpatri di wajahnya. Kau tak melihat senyuman itu saat kau datang tadi. Senyuman itu begitu tipis tetapi begitu kentara.

Baru beberapa menit saja kau menemaninya, mengapa Tuhan tega memanggil nyawanya secepat ini?

"SASUKE, KU-KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!"

Air matamu tumpah ruah membanjiri setiap sudut matamu. Merendam hatimu dengan semua kesedihan yang membumbung tinggi. Beberapa tetes air matamu berjatuhan di atas wajahnya tanpa kausadari.

"SASUKE! BANGUN …! BANGUNLAH … SASUKE!"

Tak ada respons apa pun darinya. Ia terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya dengan mimik yang begitu tenang.

Semua kekacauan hatimu semakin tak terdeskripsikan. Seperti massa yang telah hancur menjadi serpihan atom, dihancurkan lagi sampai ke intinya.

"SASUKE, JANGAN PERGI SASUKE!"

Terlambat. Ia tak mungkin membuka mata untuk selamanya. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke kehidupan ini lagi.

"AK-AKU MENCINTAIMU, SA-SU-KE!"

Air matamu terus menetes di wajahnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU …!"

Kabut kekecewaan seketika menyekapmu. Semuanya benar-benar lenyap dan kandas, digantikan penyesalan menggunung yang menindih dirimu. Seandainya satu minggu lalu kau tidak merasa kacau, kau punya waktu lebih banyak untuk menemaninya di sini. Ya, tetapi waktu tak bisa kauputar ulang.

"Sa-sasuke …."

Kaurasakan tubuhmu mulai mendingin. Hilang kekuatanmu untuk berdiri. Beransut kaududuk memeluk lutut di pojok ruangan. Kaugigit bibir bawahmu sambil menatap sepasang telapak kakinya. Air mata panas ini terus mengalir tanpa henti. Perlahan kaurasakan darah segar keluar dari bibir yang kaugigit. Asin getir memenuhi mulutmu.

Kau bentur-benturkan kepalamu ke dinding untuk mengusir rasa pusing di kepalamu. Yang kau dapati hanya rasa sakit yang bertambah parah. Kaujambaki rambutmu sendiri hingga beberapa helai rontok dari kulitmu. Kau begitu gila sekarang.

Keadaan ini berubah seketika lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi meski air matamu telah berubah menjadi darah.

"Sasuke …" Kau mendesis memanggilnya, lagi dan lagi. Jelas keheninganlah yang menyahutimu.

Semua kenangan bersamanya mengisi tiap ruang akal sehatmu. Kenangan-kenangan yang telah kaubuang dan kaukubur dalam-dalam kini menyiksamu lagi. Mereka menakut-nakutimu. Menertawakanmu yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selama ini untuk membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

"Sasuke …."

Terus, air matamu terus mengalir. Mulutmu terus memanggil namanya dalam kepungan duka nestapa.

"Sasuke …" Kau menatap tanpa arah. Pandanganmu kabur. Nada bicaramu semakin datar.

"Sasuke …

"Sasuke …

"Sasuk—"

"Sakura …"

"Ke-kenapa … kenapa kau pergi?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Terlalu cepat, Sasuke. Terlalu—"

"Aku … mencintaimu …, Sakura."

"Sa—BE-BENARKAH I-ITU, SA-SASUKE?"

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

"SASUKE! TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN PERGI, SASUKE! JANG—"

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura …"

"SASU—"

_**BRUUUUKKK!**_

"SAKURA-CHAAN!"

.

.:*:.

.

**A/N**:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk Kak Luthrhythm atas segalanya hingga fanfik ini dapat saya publish. Kedua, di fanfik ini, ada beberapa kalimat dan paragraf yang ditulis oleh Kak Luthrhythm (di bagian tengah) yang saya ikutsertakan namun dengan beberapa pengubahan (khususnya sudut pandang). Well, ini collab?

Ketiga, terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfik ini :)

Keempat, sebenarnya saya bermaksud memasukan fanfik ini ke event NJSS, tapi kelewatan satu hari :'( dan, ya, kayaknya fanfik ini memang ga ada bau-bau new journey-nya deh.

Kelima, fanfik ini diksinya ga berat, agak sedikit easy-read, mungkin? Semoga demikian :D

Keenam, jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan konkritnya. Terima kasih.

Cheers,

Wataru.


End file.
